The WAIT: One, Two, Three
by Irma Lair
Summary: El ansia de la espera era lo peor. Resultaba hasta incluso más mortal que la propia resolución de aquella pesadilla. “Tengo miedo de la oscuridad. Estoy solo aquí... Tengo miedo, tengo miedo...”. Pronto ya no quedaría nada de Roxas... solo el recuerdo.


**The WAIT (one, two, three...)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no es de mi propiedad n_n. Pertenece a Disney, Square Enix, etc…**

**En mis fanfics, los incorpóreos sí pueden sentir, de alguna manera, porque yo creo que Ansem el Sabio se equivocaba. :3**

**¡¡Espero que os guste!! n____n  
**

* * *

La angustia le carcomía, como si un millón de gusanos le royeran las entrañas con avidez.

Su pánico era casi tangible, tan intenso que todo su cuerpo se estremecía presa de unos sollozos incontrolables.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, de forma tan vertiginosa que tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en pie. Quizás aquello

equivaliese a lo que para un ser con corazón era tener el pulso descontrolado.

En aquel estado de histeria, roto por dentro, Roxas se preguntaba qué habría hecho Axel en su lugar.

_Axel._

Con todas sus fuerzas, pensó en él. Como si vislumbrándole con toda claridad a través de sus párpados cerrados, en la oscuridad de su mente,

fuera a bastar para traerle de vuelta de entre los muertos.

_No funcionó._

Por mucha desesperación que sintiera, por mucho dolor desgarrador que le torturara... Roxas no pudo invocar mágicamente a Axel.

Estaba solo, tan solo como lo había estado desde hacía tantísimo...

Y su esencia se fundía con la de Sora a toda velocidad.

Pronto ya no quedaría nada de Roxas. Se habría unido irrevocablemente con su Otro. Sin retorno.

Axel no podría ayudarle ya.

El joven rubio apretó los dientes salvajemente, hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Como si así pudiera detener la angustia.

_No funcionó._

_Ja._

No importaba que deseara estar con Axel como jamás había deseado nada en el mundo. No importaba que anhelase un hombro sobre el que

llorar: "_Tengo miedo de la oscuridad. Sálvame, estoy solo aquí... Tengo miedo, tengo miedo..._". No importaba nada de eso.

Porque no había forma de salvarse, ni ningún héroe que le rescatara del peligro, por mucha agonía que sintiera.

Tenía tanto frío... Un frío que le congelaba el alma a toda velocidad. Que le hacía tener que abrazarse a sí mismo, tiritando como si padeciera hipotermia.

La fusión con Sora estaba casi completa.

Roxas añoró dolorosamente, por centésima vez, el calor del fuego. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Axel.

Sus bravuconadas. Sus chulerías y gamberradas. La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes no le tenía miedo a nada en el mundo. Se jactaba del peligro,

disfrutaba de la adrenalina, de la acción a raudales. Sin temer jamás las consecuencias.

Roxas ansió como nunca ser como él. No tenerle terror a nada en el mundo. Desafiar hasta a su mismísima naturaleza de incorpóreo...

Así tal vez podría evitar unirse con su Otro.

Aunque aquello, y Roxas lo supo con toda seguridad (una seguridad que cayó sobre él como una losa, asfixiándole como si ya no quedara ni una gota de oxígeno en el mundo.), era imposible.

Nada podía parar el proceso. Sora y él serían uno, de forma inapelable.

Y Roxas ya no volvería a ver jamás a Axel.

Lo peor de todo aquello... era sin duda la espera.

Esperar a que la fusión finalizara de una vez. Con el alma en vilo, llena de amarga resignación.

Aguardar a que su libertad desapareciera por siempre... era la más lenta tortura que Roxas había experimentado jamás.

Y no es que su vida hubiera sido muy feliz que digamos. Había experimentado dolores, terrores y angustias que harían enloquecer a muchos valientes, que harían trizas hasta al más fiero guerrero.

Pero Roxas había aguantado todas aquellas penurias y fatigas firmemente en pie y con la cabeza muy alta...

...hasta aquel momento.

Era casi irónico que fuera precisamente algo en apariencia tan inofensivo como la espera lo que fuera a acabar con él. Más que la propia idea de unirse a Sora.

Contar el paso de las horas, los minutos... para que aquello sucediese... Era mucho peor que la resolución final en sí.

Y recordar a Axel... saber que ya nunca volverían a estar juntos... que la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes había desaparecido para siempre y ya no podría ayudarle, amarle... Era la guinda del pastel. La sal en las heridas supurantes.

No obstante, aquel horror que Roxas estaba experimentando tenía también una clase de belleza morbosa. La emoción de hallarse a sí mismo al filo, al borde de la destrucción... Era casi electrizante.

_Casi._

Pero aquello era un tipo de enfermizo placer perturbado. Algo horrible. Y Roxas sintió asco de sí mismo por haber sentido algo así.

Aunque aquella retorcida morbosidad era casi mejor que sentir el terror, la angustia. El dolor en el pecho.

¡Maldición!, ¿no era acaso un incorpóreo?, ¿no se suponía que él no tenía corazón?. ¿Entonces por qué debía sufrir tanto, como si el subestimado músculo latiera en su tórax vació?.

En aquellos momentos, para Roxas hubiera sido indeciblemente mejor ser un sincorazón, con aquellas repulsivas antenas (tan parecidas a las de Larxene) y todo.

Porque así al menos no hubiera notado nada. Ni se hubiera casi vuelto loco de la desesperación como se encontraba.

Estaba tan histérico que hasta tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas... Pero a la vez ansiaba seguir llorando infinitamente, aunque ya casi no le quedaran lágrimas.

Lágrimas saladas... y a la vez dulces... como un helado de los que tanto le gustaban.

Aquello le hizo recordar a Axel con más saña si cabe.

A Roxas se le escapó un sonoro quejido, como el de un animal herido de muerte. Agonizante.

La garganta le ardía, la piel le escocía.

_Pero debía seguir esperando..._

Solo le quedaba esperar... a que el proceso se completara. A que todo acabara para él.

Esperar era una lenta tortura. Los minutos, las horas... parecían danzar en su cabeza. Burlándose de él.

El implacable reloj no detendría sus crueles manecillas por nada del mundo... Todo seguiría adelante... Aunque Roxas ya no estuviera.

Solo quedaría su recuerdo, impregnado en el mundo como un eco inservible y vacuo. Tan inútil como había sido el de Axel... que no aparecería por mucho que Roxas le rememorara con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su desesperación.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete..._

**La espera.**

...

...

...

...

* * *

**N/A: ¡¡Hola!!. Soy Irma n_n. Sí, ya sé… un nuevo fanfic en tan poco tiempo…**

**¡¡Pero es que lo encontré!!. Últimamente encuentro muchos perdidos por CD's que ya ni recordaba que había escrito… Y los voy publicando n_n.**

**Éste, "****The WAIT (one, two, three...)**_**"**_**, es muy dramático, lo sé. :(**

**¡¡Pero es que la vida de Roxas ha sido muy trágica!!. Así que es lógico que las historias que tratan sobre él sean en su mayoría tristes… No acabó bien. Y sufrió mucho. Y fue separado de Axel.**

**Es horroroso… Pero tan romántico a la vez…**

**De verdad, ADORO el Fluff Akuroku… Pero cuando pienso en ellos dos, tienden a salirme tragedias. **

**Bueno, este One-Shot ha sido muy cortito… Y nada del otro mundo, pero espero que os haya gustado n_n.**

**¡Ah!, los puntitos suspensivos del final: "...****"**, **hay tantos porque simbolizan la espera… esa espera a la que se hace alusión en todo el fic… La espera agónica de saber que va ocurrir algo horrible, pero que no vas a poderlo evitar… Y has de aguardar a que llegue con la angustia, sin poder hacer nada más. **

**Quería dar a entender que la espera muchas veces es peor que la propia resolución de la historia. Las horas de espera, el sufrimiento de aguardar a que lo malo se te venga encima… es muchas veces peor que el dolor que sobreviene cuando el momento de la verdad llega al fin.**

**Me ha quedado muy profundo O////O. ¡¡Pero es que me emociono un montón cuando escribo sobre KH!! n////////n.**

**¡Ah!, sobre el título… Roxas se pone a contar (**_**uno, dos, tres, cuatro…**_**) para matar el rato. Para que la espera se haga más corta…**

**Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado con este pequeño fic… ¡Si os ha gustado, dejad review, please! n____n. Adoro todos vuestros comentarios… ¡¡me hacen increíblemente feliz!!. **

**Nos leemos:**

**-***Irma Lair***-**


End file.
